


Pour gasoline in your trouble and set them ablaze

by SnickeringFox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Kinda AU, Older Twin!Kagami, Self Insert OC - Freeform, Underground's dealing, kinda crossover, reincarnated OC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickeringFox/pseuds/SnickeringFox
Summary: In which an information bróker died and reincarnated as younger twin of Kagami Taiga. What could she do in this peaceful second life? Why, build an underground blackmail kingdom, of course.Short Drabbles.





	Pour gasoline in your trouble and set them ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Benda ini drabbles. Dan nggak kronologis. Self Insert Original Character. Cuma ingin mengeluarkan plot bunny yang menghantui. Plot? Ahahaha, apa itu plot? *tawa hina*

* * *

 

**1\. First meeting with Seirin**

* * *

 

"GAAAHH!!" jeritan maskulin menggema di udara pagi penginapan itu.

" _Geez_ , Hyuuga, kenapa kau berisik sekali pagi-pag—... kyaaaa!"

"B—beraninya dia...!"

* _DUAK_ *

"G—GAAKH! Ow, ow... hei! Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

"Ohohoho... Aku senang akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami di dunia nyata, Kagami. Sekarang, bisakah kau menjelaskan KENAPA kau bisa tidur dengan seorang gadis di sini?" kata Riko dengan senyuman  _sangat_  manis membingkai wajahnya. Lengkap dengan aura hitam yang menjalar keluar.

 _Blink. Blink_.

"...hah?"

Kagami menunduk, dan melihat rambut dua warna familiar disampingnya.

Ia memasang wajah datar.

Dan proses memukul kepala gadis itu.

Aksinya itu membuat si pemilik kepala bangun terkejut, dan mulai melindungi kepalanya dari Kagami.

"O—ow, ow, ow... s—sakit..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Tidak, yang lebih penting, bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?!"

"... _Well_ , aku melacakmu, tentu saja. (dengan pelacak yang kuselipkan padamu)" gumam pelan sang gadis, supaya Kagami tidak mendengarnya, tapi sayangnya ia mendengarnya. Begitu juga Seirin.

...

_P—Pelacak?!_

Sudut mata sang  _Ace_  mengedut. Ia meletakkan kepalan tangannya di ubun-ubun gadis itu, dan mulai menekan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?!"

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan bermalam ketika kau bilang akan pergi! Itu semua salahmu—ow, ow, ooow!"

"Bagian mana dari 'perjalanan latihan' yang tidak kau mengerti?! Tentu saja aku bermalam dengan tim! Itu yang dimaksud dengan  _camp_  pelatihan!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu, Toraaa...!" ratap gadis itu.

"Ini hanya untuk tiga malam! Dan kau bisa tidur dengan Alex, tahu."

Mereka berdua terus bertengkar, sementara Riko mulai mengeluarkan aura kematian ketika implikasi bahwa kejadian ini terus terulang menerpa mereka.

"Ahem."

Kagami menoleh, dan memucat.

"Maaf ya aku harus memotong  _pembicaraan_  kalian. Jadi, siapa gadis ini, Ka- _ga- **mi**_?"

Ia mulai merinding ketakutan.

Gadis yang dimaksud menegak. "Eh? Kau tidak memberitahu mereka, Tora? Kejam sekali~"

Senyuman Riko melebar setengah inci. "Ara~? Jadi kami  _seharusnya_  tahu tentang, maksudnya? Maafkan aku, tapi Kagami tidak pernah memberitahu kami." Aura yang menguar sangat tebal Hyuuga dan Kuroko yang berada di samping si pelatih mengambil langkah mundur.

Si gadis, mengabaikan 'harimau' menggigil disampingnya berpaling untuk berhadapan dengan Seirin. Dan membuat mereka membeku.

"Aku Kagami Nekota, adik kembar Taiga. Senang akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Di depan mereka adalah bermata ngantuk, berambut sepanjang bahu, versi perempuan  _Ace_  tim mereka.

Yang memakai celana pendek sepaha, dan salah satu kaos milik Taiga yang kebesaran dan mengekspos salah satu bahunya, dan benar-benar mengeluarkan aura sensual dengan jumlah yang mengkhawatirkan.

.

.

Dan itulah pertemuan pertama tim Seirin dengan si kembaran eksentrik.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...benda hina apa ini. *stress sendiri*


End file.
